Lingua sumera
right|thumb|200px|Documento del XXVI secolo a.C. con la lista delle offerte fatte alle più importanti sacerdotesse di [[Adab in occasione della loro nomina]] Il sumero è la lingua del popolo dei sumeri; non è stato ancora dimostrato che sia imparentata con alcuna altra lingua. È una lingua ergativa (come ad esempio ancor oggi il basco) e agglutinante (come il turco). Dove la lingua sumera sia nata originariamente, è in dubbio. Se i Sumeri sono immigrati nel territorio alluvionale della Mesopotamia, la lingua era possibilmente sorta già da prima. La scrittura è nata tuttavia solo dopo la loro immigrazione. In epoca storica tuttavia la lingua sumera era parlata nella Mesopotamia meridionale almeno dal IV millennio a.C. Il "sumero" fu rimpiazzato dall'accadico come lingua parlata a partire dal 2000 a.C. circa, ma si continuò ad usarla come lingua sacra di carattere cerimoniale e scientifico almeno fino al I secolo d.C. Da questo periodo hanno origine tavolette in terracotta con coppie di parole in sumero e in accadico, che rende accessibile al ricercatore la lingua sumera. Storia La scrittura sumerica ebbe origine nella Bassa Mesopotamia (attuale Iraq), nel corso della rivoluzione urbana verificatasi nel sito di Uruk, oggi noto con il nome Warka. La classica datazione della nascita della scrittura (Uruk IVb, 3300 a.C.) è il frutto di una semplice media aritmetica della forbice cronologica fornita dall'equipe archeologica diretta da Hans J. Nissen (datazione alta, 3600 a.C.; datazione bassa, 2900 a.C.). Le ricerche più recenti sul sito di Uruk, fanno però propendere per una datazione decisamente alta sia dell'inizio del periodo di Uruk (3750 a.C., secondo J. D. Forest) che della nascita della relativa scrittura (3600-3500 a.C.). Le stesse Tavolette di Tǎrtǎria (cfr. J. Makkay) rinvenute presso Alba Iulia in Romania e datate attorno al 3500 a.C., che l'assirologo A. Falkenstein ha ritenuto di poter leggere in sumerico, potrebbero essere un ulteriore indizio a favore della maggiore antichità della scrittura di Uruk. Origine Il sito di Uruk ci ha lasciato un tipo di scrittura che, insieme alla pressoché contemporanea scrittura protoelamica di Susa, rappresenta un vero e proprio unicum nel panorama delle cosiddette "prime scritture". Le condizioni economiche e sociali della Bassa Mesopotamia, nell'epoca considerata, erano tali da spingere ad un progresso culturale che sarebbe sfociato nella nascita della scrittura, come accadde parallelamente in Egitto. Infatti vi era una gestione centralizzata dei raccolti e una forte dominante teocratica che richiedeva uno strumento più complesso in grado di registrare e contabilizzare. L'origine elitaria sembra essere preponderante, in quanto la scrittura non si diffuse mai tra la gente, ma rimaneva sempre retaggio di un distinto gruppo sociale (gli scribi appunto). La correlazione tra economia e sviluppo della scrittura non è ritenuta necessaria, se questo è stato vero per la civiltà mesopotamica non lo è stato per l'antico Egitto, dove la scrittura si sviluppò per uso rituale legato ai culti, né per la Cina dove la scrittura nacque come strumento di divinazione. Il fatto che in Mesopotamia la scrittura si sia evoluta dalla contabilità per necessità economiche ci fa sentire questa civiltà particolarmente vicina alla nostra, moderna, che pure è basata sull'economia 1. Denise Schmandt-Besserat descrive lo sviluppo della scrittura in Mesopotamia attraverso una serie di fasi che dall'8000 a.C fino al 2000 a.C. ha portato da forme di contabilità e protoscrittura ad una letteratura compiuta 2. In breve questi i passaggi: * 8000 a.C. - utilizzo di piccoli contrassegni di argilla per indicare unità reali, per esempio: un cilindro per una misura di grano, una sfera per un animale. Questo sistema restò in uso per cinquemila anni ed i contrassegni si differenziarono per distinguere ogni tipo di merce. * 3500 a.C. - utilizzo di cretule contenitori di argilla sferici all'interno dei quali venivano posti i contrassegni in modo che le quantità non potessero venir trafugate. Sulle cretule erano posti i sigilli dei mercanti interessati alla transazione. Sulle cretule vengono impresse tipologie e numero dei contrassegni contenuti, a scopo mnemonico o per identificazione. Il contrassegno è fisicamente impresso sull'argilla in modo da lasciare una impronta. * 3300 a.C. - non si usano più i contrassegni, invece si incidono segni sulle tavolette di argilla, un segno per ogni quantità di merce. * 3100 a.C. - invenzione del simbolo numerico astratto, sulle tavolette si incide un numero astratto seguito da un simbolo che rappresenta la merce trattata. Per esempio, per indicare otto pecore, invece di incidere otto simboli indicanti la pecora, si incideva un simbolo per il numero 'otto' ed un simbolo per 'pecora'. * 3000 a.C. - si incidono fonogrammi segni semplici che indicando oggetti reali prendevano però la funzione di trascrivere il suono della parola. Per esempio, "uomo" si pronunciava 'lu' e "bocca" 'ka', leggendo insieme i simboli "uomo" e "bocca" si pronuncia un nome di persona 'lu'-'ka', Luca. * 2700 a.C. - dopo secoli di uso esclusivo in contabilità la scrittura è utilizzata in oggetti deposti nelle tombe, indicando i nomi delle persone di rango, ciò si spiega con la credenza sumerica che pronunciando ad alta voce il nome del defunto si permettesse all'anima di questi di continuare a vivere nell'aldilà. * 2600 a.C. - negli oggetti funebri, oltre al nome appaiono anche preghiere agli dei, utilizzando frasi con soggetti, verbi e complementi * 2400 a.C. - trascrizione delle gesta di un re. * 2000 a.C. - la scrittura completamente sviluppata è usata per redigere testi ad ogni uso: amministrativo, legale, scolastico, religioso, letterario e poetico. Scrittura La scrittura sumerica, come poi la successiva scrittura mesopotamica, si basava sull'uso di cunei come simboli grafici per la scrittura, per una semplice esigenza: il supporto era formato da tavolette di argilla su cui si imprimevano dei segni mediante uno stilo appuntito. Quindi il segno era dovuto a pressione ed incisione e non a scorrimento, come invece accadeva sui papiri. Questo condizionò la nascita dei segni grafici che, a differenza di quegli egizi, erano fortemente stilizzati. Quindi la scrittura sumerica nasceva di per sé stessa già astratta e poco legata ai pittogrammi tipici ad esempio nella scrittura geroglifica. Origine dei segni Le teorie più diffuse sono la "teoria pittografica" e la "teoria economica dei gettoni d'argilla", a cui si possono aggiungere alcune teorie secondarie, tra cui quella della Hertz. Si è sempre pensato che gli ideogrammi usati in epoca sumerica avessero un'origine economica e nascessero dall'esigenza di "contabilità" e di "inventario" per i templi e per i loro immensi possedimenti terrieri. In base alla teoria di D. Schmandt-Besserat, si ritiene che gli ideogrammi di Uruk fossero la riproduzione di più antichi calculi o gettoni d'argilla presenti in gran quantità nel Vicino Oriente fin dall'8000 a.C. I gettoni d'argilla neolitici e protostorici studiati dalla Besserat avevano la funzione di memorizzare la qualità e la quantità dell'oggetto scambiato (olio, vestiti, ecc.). In una fase successiva, i gettoni vennero sigillati all'interno di bullae d'argilla di forma sferica e, infine, si ebbe l'idea di disegnare sulla superficie della bulla il segno (ad es. un cerchio) che ricordasse la forma del gettone corrispondente (ad es. una sfera). A quel punto, era pronto il passaggio finale: scomparvero le bullae d'argilla e si cominciò a disegnare gli stessi segni su più pratiche tavolette d'argilla. La teoria della Besserat appare del tutto coerente, ma per essere considerata valida a tutti gli effetti dovrà sapersi confrontare con due tipi di considerazioni. La prima riguarda la funzione stessa dei calculi neolitici. In base allo studio di quanto emerso dagli scavi del sito di Abada, Forest ritiene che i calculi neolitici "...non avevano alcun rapporto con la pratica della prestazione/ridistribuzione". La seconda, e forse più decisiva considerazione, riguarda il rapporto tra gettoni e segni di scrittura impressi sulle tavolette. Come ha fatto giustamente notare R. Harris, considerato che soltanto "una trentina di segni sumeri sembrano avere un equivalente nei gettoni, (...) il principale punto debole della teoria è che essa non dà una spiegazione per la gran parte dei 1500 segni sumeri". La teoria pittografica ritiene che nella scrittura sumerica ci siano rapporti con i segni astratti impressi nei sigilli neolitici della zona che tendevano già in epoca antica a rappresentare con simboli concetti più complessi. I sigilli erano come dei rulli che venivano fatti ruotare su tavole di argilla lasciando impressi segni che indicavano il proprietario (in genere il tempio) e altre informazioni utili. La teoria della Hertz venne formulata negli anni '20 e '30 una archeologa: Amelia Hertz. Secondo questa, gli ideogrammi delle scritture dell'Asia anteriore (sumerica e protoelamica) ebbero un'origine comune: gli ideogrammi astratti dipinti sulle ceramiche tardo neolitiche di Susa I e II (Elam). È una teoria completamente diversa, svincolata sia dalla genesi pittografica che da quella economica della scrittura sumerica, ed è collegabile unicamente all'arte astratta preistorica e protostorica (cfr. A. Hertz e M. Gimbutas). L'intento della Hertz è certamente arduo e forse troppo azzardato. Grammatica Caratteristiche fondamentali della lingua sumerica sono: *ergatività e agglutinazione (che la distinguno nettamente dalle nostre lingue indoeuropee) *suddivisione della frase in due parti ben distinte: una catena nominale e una catena verbale, entrambe soggette a precise regole di composizione (vedi infra). Ergatività Nelle lingue ergative non c'è una distinzione tra soggetto e oggetto (nominativo - accusativo), ma tra caso ergativo e assolutivo. In queste lingue il soggetto di un verbo transitivo dotato di complemento oggetto, che abbia quindi il valore di agente, sarà marcato dal caso ergativo, mentre il paziente, o oggetto dell´azione, sarà nel caso assolutivo. I soggetti di verbi intransitivi, caratterizzati perciò come pazienti, saranno nel caso assolutivo. Possiamo quindi avere 2 tipi di proposizioni in sumero: *a un partecipante (paziente) *a due partecipanti (paziente ed ergativo) In sumero il caso ergativo è segnalato dalla desinenza "-e" e l'assolutivo dalla mancanza di desinenza (da cui il nome) che qui si indicherà come "-ø". Esempi: *lugal-e é-ø mu-un-dù Il re (erg.) la casa (assol.) ha costruito. *é-ø ba-ab-dù La casa fu costruita Agglutinazione Le lingue agglutinanti (come la lingua Ungherese e il turco) si contrappongono alle lingue dette flessive come quelle semitiche ed indoeuropee. Queste ultime, come il latino ad esempio, declinano ("flettono" appunto) le desinenze in modo tale che uno stesso morfema possa indicare una molteplicità di valori morfo-sintattici all'interno di una sequenza linguistica. Ad esempio la desinenza latina "-us" veicola contemporaneamente i seguenti valori: maschile, nominativo, singolare; così come la desinenza "-am" può indicare: femminile, accusativo, singolare. Nelle lingue agglutinanti invece ogni morfema indica un singolo valore morfo-sintattico: così in sumerico la desinenza "-ene" indicherà il plurale per la classe delle persone, senza però veicolare alcuna informazione sul genere o sul valore sintattico della parola cui ci si riferisce; la particella "-ak" indica invece il genitivo senza specificare ulteriormente né genere, né numero. I nomi quindi non saranno flessi, bensì si aggiungeranno alla radice di base tutte le particelle necessarie ad esprimere funzione, genere e numero della parola nella frase. Es. *"dei re" = lugal-ene-ak Nomi Il nome sumerico non si distingue formalmente dal verbo, entrambi sono fissi ed immutabili: né il nome si declina, né il verbo si coniuga. Per quanto riguarda la natura del sostantivo, esso è normalmente monosillabico, eventualmente bisillabico e molto raramente trisillabico. I nomi primari (come dingir, "dio") sono pochi, ed è per questo che il sumerico ha dovuto ricorrere a degli espedienti per ampliare un patrimonio di parole di per sé ristretto. La cosa si chiarisce se si pensa all'origine della scrittura cuneiforme che all'inizio esprimeva solo oggetti. Una prima soluzione consiste nell'unione di più parole. Es. *ur-sag (uomo + testa) = "eroe" *dumu-sag (figlio + testa) = "primo figlio, primogenito" *ki-nú (posto + giacere) = "stanza da letto, letto" *gal-zu (grande + sapere) = "saggio" La lingua originariamente poteva esprimere solo oggetti concreti. Per produrre, da questi, termini astratti è possibile far precedere la particella nam-''. Es. *lugal (re) --> nam-lugal = "regalità" *dingir (dio) --> nam-dingir = "divinità" La catena nominale Regola fondamentale della catena nominale è che ogni elemento della parte nominale della proposizione occupa un posto fisso e che deve essere ripreso negli ''infissi della catena verbale (tra le due catene esiste infatti una ferrea concatenazione). La catena nominale si compone di sei elementi: Il genitivo è l'unico caso a non essere richiamato nella catena verbale. Esempio 1: Esempio 2: Segnacaso (posizione 6) #Ergativo = ''-e'' #Assolutivo = ''-ø'' #Genitivo = ''-ak'' #Dativo = ''-ra'' per la classe delle persone, ''-e'' per quella delle cose #Locativo = ''-a'' #Locativo terminativo = ''-e'', indica la direzione, il "moto a luogo" #Terminativo = ''-eše'' #Comitativo = ''-da'', esprime il complemento di compagnia #Ablativo strumentale = ''-ta'', esprime "moto da luogo" e complemento di mezzo. #Complemento di comparazione = ''-gin7'' Verbi Nel verbo sumerico è assente la forma del tempo. La radice verbale non si distingue esteriormente dal nome: si tratta di monosillabi (al max. bisillabi) che restano uguali a sé stessi e vengono modificati tramite l'aggiunta di prefissi e suffissi. Anche il verbo come il nome è soggetto a una rigorosa concatenazione dei vari elementi che per la sua complessità qui si tralascia. È importante però ricordare che gli elementi della catena nominale (ad eccezione del genitivo, come sopra accennato) devono assolutamente essere ripresi nella catena verbale. Di solito la radice verbale viene preceduta da un prefisso di coniugazione che generalmente può essere soggettivo (mu-'', indicante l'interesse dell'agente nei confronti dell'azione compiuta) o oggettivo (''i-''). Sistema di scrittura La lingua sumera è probabilmente la prima lingua per cui sia stato inventato un metodo di scrittura. Si è conservata in scrittura cuneiforme su tavolette di terracotta e su altri oggetti come ad esempio statue, che sono state trovate con scavi archeologici in Mesopotamia. Originariamente la scrittura cuneiforme è stata utilizzata come sistema di segni ideografici (ossia ad ogni segno corrispondeva una parola). Nel corso del tempo si è poi sviluppata una rappresentazione in sillabe, nella quale alcuni segni rendevano il suono di una sillaba. Questo principio sillabico è rimasto tuttavia una caratteristica secondaria dietro al principio ideografico. Esempi [right|thumb|350px|CT [3 XXI, pl. 3, No. 90015]] L'iscrizione che si analizza qui sotto è riprodotta nell'immagine a fianco. Per la decifrazione dei segni si consideri che ad ogni simbolo corrispondono esattamente le "sillabe" o parole del testo traslitterato qui sotto, così come separate dai trattini "-". Questa iscrizione di dedica è così composta: #dativo di dedica #ergativo (soggetto) #paziente (oggetto) #verbo *La prima parte '''dinanna nin-ani' sottintende la particella finale ''-ra'' indicatrice del dativo: si tratta di una dedica alla divinità Inanna. La sequenza è quindi composta dalle seguenti parti: 1 + 1 (nin è infatti apposizione di Inanna) + 3 + (6). Ovviamente la piccola d prima del nome della divinità è un determinativo che serve ad indicare che il nome che segue è un nome divino (d'' sta per ''dingir che in sumerico significa appunto "dio"). *La seconda parte è più complessa. Ci troviamo qui di fronte a colui che compie l'azione: Urnammu re di Ur. La ''-e'' dell'ergativo si trova alla fine dell'espressione che designa il sovrano, compresi apposizioni e aggettivi: si tratta infatti della e'' del ''-ke4 della riga 6. Il nome di Urnammu è un nome composto da un nome divino: questo giustifica la d a esponente a metà del nome. nita-kala-ga: nita significa "uomo", kal-ga viene dal verbo kalag che significa "essere forte", la ''-a'' finale in ''-ga'' indica il participo passivo. Quindi qui tradurremo "uomo che è forte" cioè "colui che è forte". lugal-uri5 (ŠEŠ.AB)ki-ma: in questa espressione, apposizione di Urnammu, la ''-a'' finale è l'''-ak'' del genitivo che per motivi legati all'imperfezione del sistema di scrittura cuneiforme viene scritto senza la k'' finale; si tratta qui quindi del "re di Ur (Urim in sumero). Da notare che il nome della città di Ur viene fatto seguire dal determinativo ki che serve per indicare nomi di luogo. '''lugal-ki-en-gi-ki-uri-ke4' è ancora una volta un'apposizione di Urnammu: il ke4 finale va scomposto come ''-ak-e'', cioè segnacaso del genitivo + segnacaso dell'ergativo. Urnammu è quindi anche re (lugal) di ki-en-gi e di ki-uri, cioè di Sumer e di Akkad, parte meridionale e settentrionale della Mesopotamia. Si noti ancora una volta il segno ki che indica i nomi di luogo. *'é-a-ni' si tratta del paziente e che quindi avrà come segnacaso ''-ø'', cioè appunto niente. ani è il pronome possessivo di III pers. sing. ("suo/a"). Qui tradurremo quindi con "la sua casa" (cioè la casa del dio). *'mu-na-dù': nell'ultima parte analizziamo il verbo. La radice è dù che significa "costruire". Davanti ci sono due segni che hanno solo valore morfologico. mu-'' è prefisso di coniugazione che sottolinea l'interessa dell'agente nei confronti dell'azione compiuta. Segue poi ''-na-'': si tratta di un infisso che riprende le parti della catena nominale. Esso deve essere scomposto come ''n+''a'': la a'' sta ad indicare il dativo ("a Inanna") e la ''n indica che si tratta di una persona (in questo caso una divinità) e non di una cosa. La traduzione sarebbe quindi "costruì per lei". Teoricamente all'interno della catena verbale ci dovrebbe essere anche un infisso relativo alla catena nominale dell'ergativo (Urnammu, l'agente): possiamo così ricostruire la forma verbale nel modo che segue > mu-n+a-n-dù in cui la seconda n'' rappresenta l'elemento dell'ergativo, classe delle persone. Note 1^ Harald Haarmann, ''Modelli di civiltà a confronto nel mondo antico: la diversità funzionale degli antichi sistemi di scrittura, G. Bocchi, M. Ceruti ed., pagg. 28-55 2^ Denise Schmandt-Besserat, Dalla contabilità alla letteratura, G. Bocchi e M. Ceruti, pagg. 58-67 3^ Cuneiform Texts from Babylonian Tablets in the British Museum, London, 1896. Bibliografia * Attinger, Pascal: Eléments de linguistique sumérienne Editions Universitaires de Fribourg. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1993. ISBN 352553759X * Falkenstein, Adam: Das Sumerische. Brill, Leiden 1959, 1964. * Falkenstein, Adam: Grammatik der Sprache Gudeas von Lagaš. Bd 1. Schrift- und Formenlehre; Bd 2. Syntax. Analecta Orientalia. Rom 28.1978, 29.1978 (2. Aufl.). * Канева, И.Т.: Шумерский язык. Orientalia. Центр «Петербургское Востоковедение», Sankt Petersburg 1996. * Poebel, Arno: Grundzüge der sumerischen Grammatik. Rostock 1923. * Zólyomi, Gábor: Sumerisch. In: Sprachen des Alten Orients. Hrsg. von Michael P. Streck. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2005. *''A Sumerian Reader'' di K. Volk (Editrice Pontificio Istituto Biblico - Roma) 1999 *''The Cambridge Encyclopedia of the World's Ancient Languages'' di R.D. Woodard et al. (Cambridge University Press) 2004, pp. 19-59 * Forest J. D., Mesopotamia. L'invenzione dello Stato. Jaca Book, Milano 1996; p. 117 e 90. * Makkay J., The Tartaria Tablets. Orientalia, vol. 37, fasc. 3. Pontificium Institutum Biblicum, 1968; pp. 272-289. * Bottéro J., Mesopotamia. La scrittura, la mentalità e gli dèi. Einaudi, Torino 1992; 75-80 * Zamudio R. J., Gramática de la lengua sumeria. Ediciones Clásicas, Madrid 1998; p. 16 * Seminara S., Le più antiche traduzioni del mondo. La "scienza" babilonese della traduzione e le sue regole. Edito da "Purilinguismo. Contatti di lingue e culture. n° 7, Università degli Studi di Udine, 2000; p. 170 * Nissen H.J., Green M.W., Zeichenliste der archaischen Texte aus Uruk. Vol. 2, GMV, Berlino 1987 * Meriggi P., La scrittura proto-elamica. Parte I, II, III. Accademia Nazionale dei Lincei, Roma 1971-1974 * Schmandt-Besserat D., Conto e contabilità nel Medio Oriente preistorico. In: Fales M. F., Prima dell'alfabeto. Erizzo, Venezia 1989; pp. 54-59 * Harris R., L'origine della scrittura. Nuovi Equilibri, Viterbo 1998; p. 80 * Hertz A., Les débuts de la Géometrie, Revue de Synthése Historique, giugno 1929, pp. 25-42 * Hertz A., Le dècor des vases de Suse et les écritures de l’Asie Antérieure. Revue Archéologique, I, 1929, pp. 217-234 * Hertz A., Die Kultur um den persischen Golf und ihre Ausbreitung, Klio Beiheft XX, 1930, pp. 1-152 * Hertz A., Les débuts de l’ecriture, Revue d’archeologie II, 1934, pp. 109-134 * Gimbutas M., Il linguaggio della Dea. Longanesi & C. Milano 1989 * Février J. G., Storia della scrittura. ECIG, Genova 1992; p. 19 * Englund R. K., Grégoire J-P, The proto-cuneiform texts from Jemdet Nasr. Band 1. Gebr. Mann Verlag, Berlin 1991 *ed. Gianluca Bocchi e Mauro Ceruti, Origini della scrittura - genealogie di un'invenzione, Bruno Mondadori, Milano, 2002, ISBN 88-424-9381-3 Voci correlate *Sumeri *Mitologia sumera Collegamenti esterni *The Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature *Sumerisch (An overview of Sumerian by Prof. Dr. Kausen, in German) *Zólyomi Gábor *Jarle Ebeling (PDF) *Ezida, interessante sito con esercizi e relative correzioni Categoria:Antiche Lingue